


Troubling Love

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her parents left them alone.<br/>(And Emma feels like a teenager.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubling Love

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt by pussahbepoppin was _Trouble - Britney Spears_  
>  Written on tumblr before they actually got together

Her parents left them alone. 

Okay, first of all, that’s great.

It  _was_  starting to get awkward, mostly because when David and Hook are in the same room, Emma finds herself thinking about Tullio and Miguel from El Dorado - and that’s enough explanation.

But they are in the loft, and David left with Mary Margaret, and that means that now she’s alone with Killian.

_Hook_. She really needs to call him that if she wants to survive.

Emma takes a sip from her cocoa, looking forward, and with a sidelong glance she realizes that  _Hook_ is doing the same.

Goddammit, she’s not ready. She  _thought_  she was, but now it’s perfectly clear in her mind: they are in _that_  point of a relationship when being alone is the best and the worst thing that could happen.

“Maybe…” Killian starts, and Emma dedicates herself at her cocoa  _completely._  Killian shuts his mouth and goes back at staring in front of them.

A minute of more silence, then Emma feels his leg brushing against hers and she grabs a marshmallow, putting it in her cup. When she grabs another one for him, he stops her, fingers around her hand. She looks up at him and he’s smiling in the most ridiculous way.

“Do you want to go at the docks? ” He asks, arching an eyebrow and letting her go.

"God, yes. I really need some fresh air."

"Me too," he lies.

Well, to be fair, they are both lying.

 


End file.
